Realities Angels
by Etchers
Summary: AU. Naruto is dating Gaara but when he sees Hinata in a cafe, he develops some confusing feelings.


**Chapter One : ****_Cafe Konoha_**

The streets bustled with life as Naruto pushed his way through. He wasn't going to let himself be pushed around, especially by strangers. He was looking for a café. A red and cream one according to his Dad but knowing his Dad, he could have got distracted by now and be half way across town. His father was never particularly good at being anywhere on time, especially when his Mum wasn't with him.

The blonde sighed, seeing the café in front of him. Its mahogany doors and stained glass windows reeking of wealth. Urgh, he hated these places, they never sold anything that even resembled food. His stomach grumbled as he pushed the door, it stayed shut as he whacked his head off of it. He growled at the inanimate object, noticing the pull sign. He walked in the open door, taking care not to do anything else that could embarrass him.

He saw his Dad almost automatically. The man was hiding in the corner, with his head buried in a newspaper that was upside-down. His smiling face plastered across the front of it.

"Hey Dad" Naruto announced as he planted himself down in the seat next to him. Staring quizzically at Minato's disguise, false black eyebrows drawn over his eyes and his Mum's hair extensions hanging from under his decorative headpiece. Which seemed to be one of Kushina's expensive tablecloths.

Minato clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth causing him to squirm away suddenly. The older of the two leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Shush, if the press find me here, they'll know I skipped that conference".

"Running for Governer is hard eh? You missed my 21 birthday" Naruto stated, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice but it shone through anyway. His eyes watered slightly but he turned away and faked a sneeze.

Minato put his head slightly to the side. A look of confusion passing over the part of his face that wasn't covered by his ridiculous get-up. "It's next week isn't it, your Mother and I were throwing a party"

"No…It was last week" Naruto answered quietly. He missed his parents. Things hadn't been the same since he moved out.

"Oh, sorry son" Minato apologised, his tone matching his sons and an awkward silence fell over the two men.

Naruto puzzled over what to say. He could see that they were both becoming upset and he wanted to patch things up. He decided the best course of action was to punch his Dad lightly on the arm. "…No problem"

Minato smiled, happy to be forgiven. "We were having issues with locating Sasuke anyway". The mood shifted downwards again at the mention of Sasuke.

"He's squatting in some building on the docks…" Naruto grunted. He remembered the first time he walked into the place. Mould creeping up cracked walls and pages and pages of plans littered the floor. Sasuke had told him he'd narrowed down Itachi's position to seven places in the city. Naruto thought that sounded like he was going to find him soon. Unfortunately that had been over six months ago and Sasuke was still looking.

"That's a shame" Minato said kindly, patting Naruto lightly on the back and heralding over the waitress.

Naruto just nodded and turned to look out the window. The pigeons were fighting over a piece of bread and he decided to pretend to place a bet on one of them. He was going for the brown one. It may have only one leg but it was twice as big as the other ones.

He was distracted from watching his bird fight when a timid voice asked him a question.

"Would… you like anything Sir?"

He shot around, determined to find who the voice belonged to. He found himself momentarily stunned by the girl in front of him. The girls straight, purple hair flowed down to her tiny waist. Her uniform clung to her curves. Naruto followed the curve of her body. Stopping for a second at her sizable breasts that seemed to be seconds from busting the buttons of her waistcoat. She coughed and repeated her question, causing Naruto to look up at her face. Her eyes were the lightest shade of blue he had ever seen and he was momentarily lost in them. He shook his head quickly, knocking himself out of the trance. He was already with someone, he shouldn't be thinking of this girl in that way, what would Gaara think?

She blushed as he finally answered her question.

"Just some water please" he shouted, finding that his voice had a life of his own when he was distracted.

The girl nodded and span around on her feet, half running back to her place at the counter. As Naruto turned around, he found that the pigeons were gone. He'd never find out who won. Stupid, sexy girl… Minato poked him on the shoulder. Naruto knew what he was going to talk about. It was the whole reason for their meeting.

"Your Mother and I want you to come home" Minato said bluntly, his blue eyes staring out from under the red and blonde strands that framed his face.

"I'm living with Gaara" Naruto exclaimed loudly, a few people turned around to give him disapproving looks. The blonde moved, tilting his head back to give anyone who was staring a dirty look but his eyes connected with the waitress again so he focused his attention on Minato.

His Dad seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Naruto had suddenly gone quiet and was blushing. "It's not that we don't accept that you like men, that's okay son. It's just your Mother thinks Gaara's actions are suspicious"

"Any new reasons this time? Or the same ones that make no sense again?" Naruto asked calmly, feeling more and more uncomfortable with the waitress who was still staring at him.

"His father is running against me in this election and before Gaara met you, he was a wild child. He was in all the papers." His father answered, gesturing towards the newspaper in front of him as if it was an example. All Naruto could see was Minato's smiling face.

"Do you think it's suspicious Dad?" Naruto said sadly, leaning his head into his hands on the table.

"I can see why your Mother thinks that but I trust your judgement" Minato replied, his voice rising slightly. He placed his hand on his sons back, patting it lightly.

"Thanks Dad" Naruto murmured, the gap between them once again filling with silence.

"…So you liked that girl? She's nothing like Sakura" His father jested suddenly, laughing lightly at his own statement.

"I don't like that girl!" The younger of the two interjected, his voice rising. Drawing stares once again.

Minato put his hands through his hair, leaning down on the table. "Well you stared at her brea…" he started.

Naruto interjected, slamming his fist down on the table and standing up, "Shut up, I don't like her like that".

"But you…" Minato stuttered, standing up and trying to somehow calm Naruto who was backing away. He didn't want to cause a scene but he knew when his son or wife were involved, there was always a scene.

"No!" Naruto bellowed, pushing his Dad out of the way and turning to flee. Walking straight into the pretty waitress. He was struck immediately by how she smelled, both sweet and bitter but he couldn't remember what the smell was usually connected to. She stood back, blushing suddenly and shakily handing him his glass of water. "Sir…" she muttered, her voice barely audible. Naruto just shook his head and walked around her, half running out of the café and into the street.

**Chapter Two: A Balcony of Stars**

Naruto immediately regretted going straight to Gaara's. He needed to clear his head not vent every single little detail of his day to his boyfriend. Gaara wouldn't care but really, he didn't know how he'd react to being told that his boyfriend liked a girl. Especially so soon into their relationship. Naruto stood uncomfortably at the entrance to his home. His hair darker with the constant rain that seemed to pound down on his already confused and sore head.

The door opened after Naruto had only knocked it twice, the red head kissed his forehead and walked ahead of him, falling back onto the couch. The blonde sat on the coffee-table, receiving an unhappy look from Gaara but the man didn't complain quietly as he usually would.

"What happened with Minato?" Gaara asked, knowing his meeting with his father was probably the cause of his distress. Since Naruto had shown up at his door two months ago, he had not spoken to his Mother. The red head who had never known his Mother, felt that must be a great loss, perhaps even greater than his.

"Same as usual" Naruto answered, shoving his hands into his pockets and standing up to pace uncomfortably around the apartment.

Gaara was not sure whether he should push this or not. He presumed that Naruto was lying to somehow have the truth dragged out of him. People acted in that way often and he had never totally understood it. "Did something else happen?"

"No!" Naruto shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls and causing Gaara's aquarium of koi fish to swim furiously round in circles.

The red head, stood up and walked close to Naruto. Grasping at his clothes and pulling Naruto towards him, to rest his head on the taller ones chest. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"No… Maybe" Naruto sighed, leaning his head on Gaara's. He closed his eyes and all he saw was the girl. Her long hair and … he needed to tell Gaara. Trust and loyalty. Those were the most important things in a relationship or at least it's what his Dad always told him.

"I… I like this girl… OKAY!" he shouted, causing Gaara to flinch suddenly. After-all, Naruto had screamed directly into his ear.

Gaara rubbed his injured ear as he stood back, looking up and seeing the deep blue of Naruto's eyes. He seemed hurt and Gaara was not all that sure why. "I don't mind if you like a girl".

"But you should, you can't trust me now!" Naruto said sadly, his head falling down so he was staring directly into Gaara's emotionless turquoise eyes.

"I do trust you, if you like girls. You should experiment with them." Gaara nodded, trying to somehow make Naruto happier. He wasn't sure if he was doing a good job but he was trying his best.

"Have you experimented with girls like that?" Naruto pulled himself forward so his body lay against Gaara's. His arms pinned to his sides in some type of silent protest.

"Yes before I met you, I did with a few girls" Gaara stated, his voice pitching slightly. Uncomfortable giving such private information to the Uzumaki. Expecting a flurry of horrifically uncomfortable questions to come flying out of his mouth. He was surprised to find that Naruto seemed a little subdued.

"How many?" He asked quietly, the blondes mouth suddenly kissing the side of Gaara's cheek lightly. Causing every hair on Gaara's body to stand on end.

"…A few" the red haired man answered, jumping suddenly as Naruto light nibbling became a sharp bite.

"…Well it's okay for me to do it then?" Naruto stuttered over his words. Gaara was shocked that the blonde was this easily distracted from his usual nosiness.

"If that's what you want, I have no issue" Gaara reassured, pulling him gently by his collar and kissing him deeply. His lips suddenly enclosed by Naruto's who was already starting to attempt to undress the red-head. Gaara sighed and thought to himself "we're not going to make it to the bedroom this time either, I hope he doesn't stain my rug again".

_"Ring, ring, ring, ring banana phone, ring, ring, ring, ring banana phone"_

Naruto groaned, he'd meant to change that ringtone years ago. It made him laugh every time though, when it wasn't waking him up. He grabbed his phone from inside his jeans, stepping over Gaara who was curled, cat-like in a ball on the rug.

_"Ring, ring, ring, ring bana"_ "Hello" Naruto answered the phone groggily, pressing it to his ear. Fully expecting it to be Sasuke asking him to come collect him from the middle of nowhere. It had happened before, being woken up at four in the morning to go pick up Sasuke from the middle of the desert. Strangely enough, the voice at the other end of the phone wasn't Sasuke's.

"Hello… Uzumaki Naruto, my names Hinata… your father gave me your number" the girl said timidly. Naruto knew immediately that this was the girl from the café. He looked down on the sleeping Gaara and remembered his words, he told him to go for it. It still made him uncomfortable. It still felt like cheating. A bit odd for this girl to be calling him at four in the morning though.

"Em, do you need something lady?" he asked sharply, not meaning to sound so aggressive.

"… I'm sorry to bother you, I…I got a new phone today and your number is the only number I have. I was working a late shift and I'm walking home and I think someone's following me… I'm really scared" The girl stuttered over her words as Naruto leaned against the fireplace. He felt immediately that he needed to help her and grabbed Gaara's car keys from the ground. Being careful not to rattle them around to much but luckily enough, the red-head was snoring lightly on the carpet. Picking his jeans up off the floor and then discarding them as he noticed the stains. He didn't have time to find a clean pair of his so he just squeezed into Gaara's.

He got Hinata's address and jumped into Gaara's red convertible, typing the directions in the sat-nav. He'd be killed in the morning if he didn't leave it back before Gaara woke up. He just crossed his fingers that his boyfriend would not suddenly decide to go out and check on his precious vehicle in the middle of the night.

Naruto drove quickly through the city, staying on the phone with the girl the entire time. The more he heard her voice, the more he started to fantasize about the beautiful girl it was connected to. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he nearly drove right past her, swerving round in the road and making the hooded figure following her jump. His hood dropping down from his face.

For a second Naruto nearly mistook the man for Sasuke. His black eyes and face were very similar to Sasuke's, his long hair was tied in a plait down his back. As soon as the man locked eyes with Naruto, a look of recognition seemed to dawn on him. Either way, he turned around and walked the opposite direction quickly.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted after him, "You better fuck off or I'll kick your ass!"

The blonde ran the car around, driving up to Hinata and leaning his arm out the window.

"Get in, I'll drive you back home" Naruto said smiling widely, happy to have saved the day.

The girl stayed where she was on the sidewalk and looked down at her feet. "Em… thank you Naruto-kun but I'm already home" she answered, gesturing up at the yellow house behind them. Red roses winding up the old walls and onto a balcony.

Naruto shrugged, losing his smile and putting his hands in his lap. "Oh… well I'll just go home then…" he trailed off.

The girl quickly jumped up and put her hand on his shoulder, smiling down at him. "You… can come in for a drink if you'd like" she asked. _"She was even more beautiful when she smiled"_ thought Naruto. He didn't think that was even possible. He pushed his car door open and put up the hood, making sure to lock it and stood into Hinata's pretty house.

The whole house smelled like elderberries and that's when Naruto remembered what she smelled like in the café. It was definitely now one of his favourite smells. They walked past other apartments, the winding staircase leading up to her room in the attic.

As he walked into her apartment, he suddenly remembered that he'd never been alone with a girl in the middle of the night before. It was nice though. He liked being alone with her. He felt safe. His thoughts were interrupted by a rattling sound from the corner, he span around fully expecting it to be the hooded man from outside but instead seeing a little rodent spinning in a wheel. Hinata noticed him staring and answered his question before he asked it.

"That's my hamster, his name's Rock Lee".

Naruto stared curiously into the cage, eyeing the creature. It seemed oblivious to the fact that he was even there.

"Do you like hamsters?" Naruto's instant answer would have been no if he wasn't trying to impress this girl. They looked a bit useless to him. "Yes, they're really… fluffy looking".

He turned around, fully expecting Hinata to hand him the drink she'd promised him. She was standing very close and as he looked down, he blushed. He really wanted to kiss her. He wanted to know what her mouth tasted like. He wanted to taste every part of her. Fortunately, he didn't have to instigate anything and she pulled him gently down towards her and kissed him.

Her lips were soft against his and as his tongue entered her mouth. The taste of her filled his whole mouth. She tasted like mint tea. He linked his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to him. Feeling her body draped against his. He wondered if he tasted nice to her. The last thing he ate was a slightly gone off sandwich in Gaara's car so he hoped he didn't taste like that. He left it in the boot in case he had to go get Sasuke from the desert again.

He moved his hands up and her soft skin brushed his hand, sending shivers up his spine. Her skin was softer than Gaara's, softer than his own. He had never known skin could feel like that until that moment. Hinata pressed her body closer to his as he nibbled gently on her lip, forcing his hand further up her back. He could feel the strap of her bra graze his hand, he wondered if it was okay to reach around and touch her but decided against it. Waiting for her to give him a more obvious cue.

He drew circles lightly on her back and kissed her harder, their tongues wrapping around one another. Using a technique he always used on Gaara and Hinata seemed to enjoy it to as she whimpered softly. Suddenly, the purple haired girl moved back a little, peering down and blushing. It was then Naruto noticed that he had an erection and he was wearing Gaara's jeans too, which were way too tight for him.

"Sorry" Naruto said, sporting a matching a blush across his cheeks. He put his hand through his hair and looking towards the door. Hinata was quick to interject, grabbing both his hands and pressing them against her chest. "We can go to the bedroom, if you like?". Naruto took a moment to compose himself, kissing her again but slower and more gently as an answer.

They walked over to the four poster bed, the blue covers had little pictures of swallows on them. If you looked out of the corner of you eye, they looked like they were moving. Naruto wondered if that was intentional.

Hinata lay down on the bed, her hair falling in long strands around her. She looked so beautiful that Naruto couldn't believe that the Gods had gifted him with the opportunity to please her. He climbed on top of her, kissing her legs as he made his way up her body. Her shorts clung to her and the way her t-shirt had rode up, he could see her blue panties. He was filled with an undying lust, he needed her like he needed to breath.

She pulled herself up on the bed before Naruto could pin her, pulling her t-shirt up over her head. Showing him her round breasts in a blue lace bra. His hand hovered over them, not sure whether she wanted him to touch them or not so she grabbed his hand and pulled them to her.

He slid his hand around her back and tried to undo her bra, he heard fabric rip but Hinata seemed unaware so he just grinned at her. She looked up quizzically but was quickly distracted as he licked around one of her nipples. She whimpered softly as he cupped the other breast in his hand. She flinched as he bit down lightly then let out a low moan.

Naruto felt his erection rub against Hinata's leg as he lay down heavily on top of her, feeling a shiver of pleasure ripple through his entire body. He lifted his hips lightly and Hinata was quick to start rubbing his cock softly through his clothes. Naruto felt like he was going to burst. He needed to be inside of her now, he had felt a similar rush when he'd first slept with Gaara. This… felt different and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because it was with a girl.

He lifted his head away from her chest, her nipples looked all red. He hoped he hadn't hurt her. She pulled her body down a little and pulled off his trousers, leaving him only in his boxer shorts with a sizeable erection. She gestured up at him to turn over and as he did, she reached over his body grabbing a condom from her dresser and ribbing it open with her teeth. Pulling Naruto's boxers down and slipping it on.

Naruto looked curiously down at her, he'd never used protection with Gaara. He supposed that was because guys couldn't get pregnant. Those thoughts completely left his mind as she slipped the head of his cock into her mouth. A wave of pleasure rushed up his body as the pressure built. She swirled her tongue around the head as she pushed a little further downward. Naruto could feel the edges of her teeth graze him but it only made everything feel better. Then without warning, she pushed down fully. Engulfing his entire member. Naruto felt his back constrict without warning as he tried his hardest not to cum right there and then.

He grasped her chin lightly as he pulled himself up a little, making eye contact as he shook his head. She released him as he tried to calm his breathing. Once he felt calm enough, he peered into the beautiful eyes that were staring at him intensely and leaned down to pull off her panties.

He grabbed her leg as he placed it over his shoulder and slipped inside of her. All he felt in that moment was an extreme warmth in every area of his body, pulsing from his cock and around his body. Moisture coated him as he thrust inside of her. Every thrust was like being reborn. A build up of shockwaves of pleasure that collided with his very core.

Hinata moaned loudly underneath him as he went faster, her moans turning to loud cries, grabbing his neck as he pulled him down over her and biting his neck as she came, followed soon after by Naruto.

In that moment, he felt like he loved the girl who was giving him this. In that moment, he didn't feel like he could ever leave.

**Chapter Three:****The World is Falling In**

_"Ring, ring, ring, ring, banana phone, ring, ring, ring, ring, banana phone"_

Naruto was once again jolted awake by his irritating ringtone but this time. He was calmer. As he opened his eyes, he noticed the gorgeous naked woman who was draped across the bed. Her curved breasts sitting around her arm as she lay on her hands.

He pulled himself up and sat at the edge of the bed as he whispered into the phone.

"Hello?"

It didn't surprise Naruto who was ringing him but his stomach fell when he realised how much trouble he was about to be in. "Naruto, where is my car?"

"Eh… I have your car, that girl I like she needed help" Naruto answered, his voice quiet as he tried his best not to sound guilty.

"Why are you still there now, it's eight in the morning" Gaara demanded, Naruto could hear him scratching his nails against the glass of the coffee table. He only ever did that when he was annoyed.

"Em…" Naruto started, rubbing his jaw as the noise was making his teeth ache.

"You took my car so you could sleep with that girl" Gaara said matter of factly, the scratching just got worse as the conversation continued.

"Hey! it's not like that, I'll explain when I see you, I'll drive it back now" Naruto replied, pulling on Gaara's jeans and his shirt. Leaving his underwear because he wasn't going searching for them anyway.

Gaara declared loudly before Naruto could rush out the door. "No. Tell me where you are and I will go collect my car."

"12 Mulberry Terrace, Upper Heights" Naruto answered defeated, falling down into Hinata's couch as he tried to put his shoes on with one hand.

"I will be there in a half an hour, stay by the car" Gaara concluded as the scratching stopped.

"Yeah…" Naruto sighed, knowing that explaining exactly what happened to Gaara was going to be difficult. He didn't know how he felt about either of them.

"Love you Naruto, even if you stole my car…and my jeans" Gaara said quietly before hanging up.

Even though Naruto knew that Gaara wasn't there, he still answered. "Love you too, even though I stole your jeans and your car"

Naruto was curled up in a ball in the corridor. He didn't know who he wanted anymore or what to do. If these were always the feelings you got when you slept with someone, he only wanted to sleep with one person for his whole life. The problem was he wasn't sure whether that should be Gaara or Hinata.

He checked his watch and realised that it had been a half an hour since Gaara had called and that he better go pretend to have been watching the car.

The dusty streets were nearly deserted, they were in a quiet part of the city. Which was good because Gaara's very expensive car was completely intact. He let out a sigh of relief as he leaned against it. Taking in the fresh morning air. He looked up and there was Hinata, sitting with her legs dangling out of the bars of the balcony, wearing his lost boxers.

"Hi…" she spoke but before Naruto could answer. A calm voice from beside him did it for him.

"Hello, I'm Gaara" the red head, his arms crossed as he stared angrily up at the purple haired girl.

"Are you Naruto's friend?" she asked timidly as she shrunk into herself, pulling her legs out from the balcony ledge.

"I'm Naruto's boyfriend and this is my car" Gaara told her. Naruto took this as his cue to leave. He didn't need to see the two fighting and he certainly couldn't stop them.

"Your boyfriend and…car?" She said, shocked. She looked with wide, hurt eyes at Naruto.

"Yes" Gaara nodded.

"…I'm sorry, he…" She replied, wrapping her arms around her chest and backing away towards her door.

"I see you're wearing the boxers I bought him, they look nice on you"

This was enough for Naruto who decided that he needed to get away. He walked out into the road. Looking down towards The Docks, he'd go see Sasuke and he'd help him with this. He heard the sound of screeching metal behind him and turned sharply but all he saw were lights. Two lights like a demons eyes. That was his last thought before the bus ploughed into him.

_**Epilogue.**_

It's said that when you die your life flashes before your eyes. This has not ever been proven to be true.

In his last moments on this earth, Naruto did something that is scientifically proven. He shit himself.

The last words he ever heard in those last moments of his life were "My Jeans!"


End file.
